Avoidance
by Kanoko
Summary: Why were you avoiding me?" Sequel to Thinking HayatexCarim
1. Hayate's Part

Disclaimer: Don't own MSLN.

* * *

What's with this tense silence? This place is a café and yet it's so quiet. Why is she looking at me like that? I… Didn't do anything, right? Why did I agree to come here with her?! Ah Yagami Hayate, you dug your own grave. I turned my attention to the window, hoping for something to distract me from the stare that Carim is sending me. Just why is she staring at me like that anyway?!

"You were avoiding me." That wasn't said loud but it made me jump.

"W-Was I? I, uh… Might have been busy, that's all." What am I getting nervous for? It's just Carim!

"Both you and I know that's a total lie. Rein-chan told me your schedule was quite free ever since you were discharged from the hospital!" She sounds a bit unlike herself. Is she… Mad at me for lying to her?

I didn't dare meet her eyes. I just can't find the courage to. It's been a week since I left the hospital and really just like she said I had nothing to do yet I always decline her invitations to go somewhere with her. I'm not even sure why I'm avoiding her. I don't seem to understand myself these days. I want her to acknowledge me in a sense that's more than a little sister yet I don't want her to know. My thoughts always seem to contradict itself these days. Does this happen to everyone who is in love or is it just me?

"Hayate-chan, tell me why!" She's speaking louder now. At least louder than normal talk but strange how no one around us seem to care.

"I-I don't even know myself. Sorry Carim, I'll… See you later." I placed some money on the table and left. I don't even know why I'm running away. Why did I need to run away? Even though there was no need to run away, I did anyway.

I wonder when was it that I have become a person who always runs away. When I first found out my own feelings for her? Maybe it was after the JS incident. Or was it when I first nearly lost her? I don't know anymore nor do I want to know now.

Stopping abruptly, I looked up at the sky the moment I felt a few big drops of water land on my arm. Even the sky pities me. I found my shelter under a tree after I realize that I had wandered into a nearby park. A few minutes later along with a few rumbles from the sky, it poured. Thankfully the tree I chose has enough leaves to keep me more dry than wet. I can't wet my arm after all or it'll be bad for the wound under these bandages.

I had the idea of asking someone to pick me up but sitting under this tree and listening to the rain fall with an occasional rumble of thunder feels nice. It's like the rain is trying to wash away my contradicting thoughts and leaving only one solid decision. I really wish it could but that's not going to happen anytime soon of course. I sat there for at least ten minutes watching the cars go by and listening to the rain fall.

What was I trying to achieve by running away? That question came back to me repeatedly but no matter how hard I try to answer it, the answers always comes back to me with the label 'excuse'. I really should confess to her. If this goes on, I might go crazy. If only... If only these feelings never surfaced then I won't be like this.

Sighing, I leaned back onto the trunk of the tree. Stupid contradictive feelings. I scowled to no one in particular but then someone behind me spoke.

"Scowling like that doesn't help, Hayate-chan." The voice was oddly familiar. But it can't be her. She was back in the café and well… It's pouring right now. No one in their right mind would be out here willingly. Says the one that's already out here enjoying the sound of rain and thunder, right what a nice thought Yagami Hayate!

"C-Carim?!" I turned around anyway and it seems I really wasn't hearing things. "Are you crazy? It's pouring right now and you just ran out into the rain?"

"Says the one who ran from me." I was rendered speechless by her words. I wasn't even sure if it's possible for me right now to think of some good comeback.

"Uwah, that hurts to hear Carim something like that." I'm trying to lighten this thick air around us.

"Well, why were you avoiding me? I want to know… Was it something I did?" Was that desperation I hear in her voice? Desperate for what though? An answer?

I stared at her for a bit from where I'm sitting. I guess this is the only chance I have be it rejection or acceptance. Hopefully it'll be acceptance. I motioned her to sit next to me and when she did I started explaining to her at the best of my ability softly.

"You know, for the past few months I've been thinking a lot. Things like when I told Fate-chan about just what kind of person you are to me and all that. Then suddenly there was that incident where the Church had somehow taken over and all. That time was probably one of the scariest things I have ever experienced. Seeing you in there with that bunch of S+ ranked mages and there was nothing we could have done until a plan was drawn."

I took a pause then and shift a bit to lean closer to her.

"Then it finally came to me just exactly who you are to me. You aren't just an older sister to me like what I first said to Fate-chan nor are you a best friend that I can speak my worries to. To me, right now my feelings point me to one thing. Right now you are without a doubt someone that I can call the one I love. Not like a family kind of love but as a woman. I-I won't tell you to answer me or anything. I just feel that right now is the only time that I have the courage to tell you."

As if right on time, the rain had slowed to a light drizzle and I stood up. I looked at Carim but she seems to be at a loss of what to do.

"Well then, I guess I should go. I have a meeting to attend at headquarters in an hour. Thanks for listening to me."

Even though Carim had never spoken throughout my confession nor did she speak after it, I think I can count that as a rejection. That look on her face, I wish that I haven't confessed to her after all. As I walked away, I could feel my eyes sting with tears yet I need to stay strong. I can't run away any longer and I won't do that too.

Wiping the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand, I lifted my head a bit and took a step, probably a step away from Carim both physically and mentally.

* * *

What... was that?! A somewhat sequel to Thinking and it came out differently than I first imagined it. This marks my second posted Hayate x Carim fic! Congrats to self. I'm undecided if I should make another sequel to this or not but I'm quite satisfied with this story. Thanks for reading!


	2. Carim's Part

Disclaimer: I don't own MSLN  


* * *

How long has it been since I've last seen her this time? Was it one week ago? Or was it just three days ago? I really don't know anymore but I kind of miss her. She had confessed to me that day. How would I reply to her if I were to see her again anyway? I really don't know.

"Carim-san." I heard a child-like voice call to me. I turned around but didn't see anyone there. That voice sounded familiar… Just who was it?

"Carim-san, I'm right behind you." The voice said to me again.

This time when I turned around to face where I originally faced, I saw Reinforce II, Hayate-chan's partner and she was floating a bit above my head.

"Rein-chan, why are you here? Did Hayate-chan have business with the Church today?" I asked though I could clearly see that there was worry in her face.

She shook her head and gently landed on my shoulder. "Hayate-chan gave me a free day today. I thought I'd come visit you since she's been kind of depressed ever since she met with you at the café three days ago."

So it really was three days ago. Hayate-chan is depressed. Maybe I should have given her some reaction to her confession. Now what? I don't even understand my own feelings for her. How do I answer her? This is just so confusing.

"Carim-san… Do you know why Hayate-chan is depressed? I'm a bit worried. She hasn't been eating or sleeping much lately too. All Hayate-chan ever did for the past three days was burying herself in the paperwork from the incident."

"Rein-chan, have you ever been in love with someone?" It wasn't an entirely impossible thing. Everyone could see that she likes Agito like that even with their rivalry.

"E-Eh, why do you ask that? I'm not sure. Is it different from the love that I have for Hayate-chan and the others?" Oh, so that's why. She doesn't know the difference. If she did, maybe she and Agito would go together then?

"Well… Yes it is different, Rein-chan. To be in love with someone is like, well… Even I can't really explain it. It goes along the lines of if you love the person then you'll do anything to protect them and their loved ones. That's what I think but I think it's different from person to person." I wasn't sure if it was right but maybe that's what I really think love is.

"Hmm, then I wonder is it like whenever I'm near Agito-chan I feel like I want her attention all the time." She had mumbled that but I heard it. So she does have feelings for Agito! That's a nice discovery.

"Well Rein-chan, Hayate-chan is in love with someone that didn't reply to her yet and she thinks it's rejection from that person. Also Rein-chan, can you help me free up Hayate-chan's schedule tonight and tell her to meet me her in this garden tonight whenever she gets off from work? Tell her that I would stay here all night just to wait for her so she can come as late as she wants."

Rein-chan nodded and we went on to talk about other things like how everything is going and all that. Soon it was time for Rein-chan to get back to work or else Vita-chan would get annoyed by the fact that Hayate-chan has to do all the paperwork by herself. I chuckled at that and waved as she left with the person that brought her here.

* * *

I wonder if Hayate-chan would come. That little chat I had with Rein-chan helped me make up my mind. Whether Hayate-chan will be back to normal or not depends on this. Come on Carim, you can't mess this up!

Even if I said that to myself, Hayate-chan has still not shown up yet. Is she really not going to come? I did say that I'll wait here all night if I have to so I will. Maybe this gives me more time to practice a bit of what I want to say to Hayate-chan when she gets here.

I had no idea how long I've been sitting here but by the time I feel someone shaking me, I realized that I had closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Slowly, I opened my eyes and was met with blue ones that seemed purple under the moonlight.

"H-Hayate-chan, you're finally here." I said still kind of drowsy.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'll really still be here but Rein told me to come anyway. Well, you wanted to see me right? What is it?" It hurts to hear those straightforward words like I can only meet with her if it's about work. I shook that away and looked into her eyes.

"Hayate-chan, I want to give you an answer." I spoke with a courage that I didn't know I had.

"Answer to what?" I stared at her at a loss of what to do. She's saying it like she never confessed to me three days ago and it hurts.

"I want to give you an answer to what you said to me three days ago." I stated firmly.

"Oh… I thought you already did. No you never said anything back then so this time you want to completely have me give up hope?" I could hear a bit of anger in her voice.

"Hayate-chan, I-" I was cut off by her continuing speech.

"Don't you think I'm hurt enough? I was hoping that you could still be a sister-like figure to me and now you want to give me an answer you already gave me? Have you ever thought of how I feel?!" She had broken down by the end of her sentence.

"Hayate-chan, please listen to me…" I was cut off yet again.

"No, I won't let you. I can't take it if you were to say it again. Please, don't say it." It's funny how she's begging me to not do something that I never planned on doing. I couldn't say a word to it though. No matter how I wish to say to her that I love her the way she loves me, no words would come out.

Flinging all attempts to talk out the window, I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her on her lips instead. I really don't know what I'm doing or why I'm doing it but it feels right. Maybe that's what it was to be in love.

Slowly, I broke the contact and leaned my forehead on hers. "You idiot, you never let me speak. I wanted to say that I love you too."

Just like that, whatever Hayate-chan had wanted to say was broken down into sobs.

* * *

Okay, finally I'm done this story! Congrats to self again. I really don't have much to say except, Thanks a million for reading and I hope you liked it. Er, yeah I think the characters are quite OOC but I don't really know how they really act so please forgive for that.


End file.
